


Tobio-kun to Shoyo-san no tanoshii

by Pineapple_Fanta



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward First Times, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Awkward Kissing, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Best Friends, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Crossdressing Kink, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Eventual Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kinky, Light BDSM, M/M, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Power Bottom, Praise Kink, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Teasing, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Threesome - M/M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineapple_Fanta/pseuds/Pineapple_Fanta
Summary: despite getting accepted into an elite college with a master volleyball team, tobio transfers to a neighboring school to that of shoyo's (all in Japan) just to be near him again.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	1. the meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:  
> This is primarily a smut fic, so don't read unless you like descriptive, heavy smut  
> Mostly top shoyo, but still switch  
> Lotsa kinky shit  
> THIS IS AN AU, NOT MEANT TO COINCIDE WITH REAL PLOT POINTS.

It was end-tournament. The opposing team had one more point left to score. Tobio stood panting and struggling to keep his cool. He had practiced all night to show his teammates what he was really made of. But they weren't really that important. In truth, he was on this team because it had a very special benefit: frequent practice matches with Shoyo's team, and a few real tournaments here and there. Despite all of this hard work, though, the shrimp was nowhere to be found on the gym floor. He thought he was wasting his time, but then, like a miracle, he saw the old friend of his, grown but still curious for what the world had to offer, as he ran down the athletic hall, entering the room with a rush of adrenaline. He looked anxious, which was likely the cause of said tension.

Tobio gulped down a lump in his throat and zeroed in on something irrelevant, the beads of sweat rolling down his cheeks and onto his neck with ease. Before he could call out, Shoyo looked him right in the eyes and grinned stupidly, waving with such enthusiasm that the taller adult could hear his fragile heart crumple and cry out in pain. He pursed his lips and turned his gaze away, though he saw the position Shoyo took. He was right at the back, where he belonged. He was the ace, after all.

"Tobio-kun, don't get distracted!" Suddenly a voice pulled him out of his mind; it came from none other than his team leader, Koshi Sugawara, who used to baby him and Shoyo all the time in high school. He snapped into focus, right in time for the server to serve to his team. He took a stance and glanced back at his teammates, reacting impulsively when Koshi received the ball at a perfect angle and rushing toward the ball. He set it just right for the spiker on his team, which was none other than Asahi. The scene that occurred was so fast, he didn't have time to think. Asahi spiked the ball, but Shoyo was already there to block, and the ball came right toward his face. Before he knew it, he was on the floor with a bloody nose, and he wasn't even angry, because he heard his ex-teammate calling out to him.

"Hey, Kageyama! That was friggin' sexy! Hang in there!"

Those words shouldn't have meant as much as they did, but in an instant, Tobio sat up and followed the cocky adult with his eyes, his face flushing red in his moment of shock. He almost bit his bottom lip, but instead, he tried to play his emotions and divert attention from his embarrassment. "Sh-Shut up, dumbass!" He winced as he stood back on his feet, holding his pounding head and stumbling because of the intense strength that had just knocked him down. He really wasn't expecting it, but as he continued to falter, accidentally walking backwards into the bench, the shorter adult was right by his side with a concerned frown. He just wanted to pass out to escape this awkward situation, but before he knew it, Shoyo was pinching his neck to stir him up.

"A-Are you okay? I didn't mean to hit it that hard. I'm really sorry!" He quickly propped Tobio up over his shoulders, helping him to the side of the gymnasium where first-aid was. Shoyo helped him to sit down, and then wiped his bloody nose, oblivious to what this meant for the other.

"Huh...?" Tobio groaned in pain, puckering his lips mockingly as he was taken care of. He didn't know how to feel—the boy he had been chasing was touching him...he smelled so good, like sweat pea shampoo. He couldn't stop himself from gazing up at the blurry figure with his mouth agape and body trembling. What he felt was lust, but it probably weirded the boy out. He figured he could confirm his suspicion after a moment, because Shoyo covered his face gently, then trailing his fingers down and shutting his mouth. "Sex...sexy..." The raven-haired adult muttered under his breath, hoping the other took it personally and didn't regard it as a drunken mishap.

Much to Tobio's surprise, the bright-eyed adult stared at him with utmost desire after his words became public. Things were far more tense than the last time they saw each other. "K-Kageyama, this is crazy... I haven't seen you in ages... and yet it feels like..." He trailed off, his voice growing soft and sweet as he massaged the other's shoulders.

A distraction pulled them away from one another. Shoyo's captain motioned him over to stand and bow. Either way, before he got too far away, he glanced over his shoulder to the injured boy and grinned once again. "Meet me outside the locker rooms in thirty minutes." With that, he was gone.

Tobio was grateful when he was given an icepack for his head, and he was so dizzy that he knew he shouldn't be concerned with Shoyo, but the boy had just triggered something in him for the last time. He watched him scurry away to his teammates and huffed out a sigh, daydreams flooding his concentration with lewd thoughts and feelings.


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama gets the courage to express how he really feels to Hinata, but in doing so, he exposes too much of his vulnerabilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's my sister's birthday and i'm here posting some good kagehina content
> 
> Even though I already warned in the tags, this chapter and a lot of this story will have detailed smut. Thanks for reading.

Tobio made his way to the locker rooms after successfully stopping the bleeding his nose, as well as killing his headache. Tolerating the pain was his specialty, so he held his head down and ignored everyone in the hallways, trying to avoid questions about his health. In truth, his heart was still dancing around in his chest, so he wasn't really focused on the pain. 

When Shoyo came into his line of view, he felt overwhelmingly hot again. He expected this meeting to be short and reminiscent, but he was taken by surprise as those small hands grabbed him by ends of his team jersey. Nothing even happened, but he was so close to the other that he had to forcibly close his eyes, scrunching up the rest of face too, as he held his head up. At this rate, it would be too obvious how he felt. Even his hands were shaking at his sides. 

Time seemed to pass slowly after these events, but his back hitting the wall in a too-gentle shove really sent him over the edge. By the time he managed to peek through a small opening between his eyelids, the shorter adult had already pressed their bodies together. 

"Why are you looking at me funny? Are you intimidated?" Shoyo forced out a smart-ass remark, his lips upturning into a smirk. Tobio blinked in shock from the off-putting confidence coming out of nowhere and tensed up even more, trying to hug to the wall as much as possible because of certain...parts of their bodies rubbing against each other. Even with the sweatpants, it was hard...literally.

"N-No, dumbass... Don't get so cocky." Tobio looked in a few directions, wanting to avoid Shoyo's eyes no matter what. "I just..." His eyebrows furrowed inward, and his face continued to burn—not only did it ruin his pride, but it gave the other a reason to do what he did next:

The bright-eyed adult lost his smile and moved his hands to Tobio's waist, then slowly, agonizingly tracing his fingers up the torso, and over the shoulders. Afterwards, he cupped the taller boy's cheek, and his other hand massaged his neck intimately. "You're embarrassed to be seen with me, then? Or...is it something else?" He spoke in a near-whisper, his voice low and gravelly in contrast to his usual cheerful demeanour. Before Tobio could reply to him, he used his thumb to caress the other's cheekbone, and then, all of a sudden, he nudged his knee against that way-too-obvious bulge.

Tobio reacted harshly, flinching from the pleasure coursing through his body. He hated this, he hated feeling inferior, and yet, at the same time, he was loving how this meeting was turning out. "Why did you...want me to come here?" He managed, though he could hardly breathe properly because Shoyo continued to have his way with him. "H-Hey... you're not seriously... doing this in public..." He sheepishly complained, unable to believe this goody-two-shoes was turning rogue and fulfilling his fantasies.

Shoyo pulled away abruptly after he heard this bad reaction and stared down at the taller boy's crotch, then back up at him cluelessly. "Why...? Why did I invite you...? Um... I don't remember!" He replied childishly, seemingly disappointed in himself after admitting such a thing. "Oh, I know!" He brightened up yet again. "I wanted to ask you what you're doing on that team... I thought you got accepted into a fancy school in Europe or something. I mean, you had the money and everything—" 

"Yeah. I got homesick. And also, I m-missed you, I guess... " Tobio admitted sheepishly. He didn't know if that was a mistake or not to expose himself, but he honest-to-god did not expect Shoyo to pull him into a heated kiss so suddenly. If anything, he was expecting the other to tease him and hurt his heart even more, but instead, their lips clashed compatibly. He felt weak in his knees within mere seconds. He wanted this to go further, and he tried to be as passionate as possible, but his head was in space and he couldn't focus. Their tongues rubbed against one another intimately, and he opened his clouded eyes when they parted. Almost immediately, Shoyo attached his mouth to his neck, licking up to his ear and nibbling on the lobe playfully. 

The tension kept growing, and he wanted to be accepting of the advances, but he would absolutely die of embarrassment if his teammates saw him acting so shameful and submissive for some dork. So he gripped onto Shoyo's shirt behind his back, tugging on him to get him to stop. "H-Hinata, that's enough already... I can't do this..." He complained raptly, his voice filled with desire despite his attempt to be the bigger person. 

The smaller adult moved his mouth to Tobio's jaw and kissed it teasingly, trailing his hands down the boy's arms and pinning him to the wall by his wrists. Only then did he pull away, brooding annoyedly. "You're the one who has the boner. You know, it's your fault I'm doing this... you've got that come-get-me look in your eyes." He argued the facts, and Tobio was admittedly anxious, so he didn't have any idea what to say. Shoyo was right. 

After a moment of contemplating, the taller adult licked over his lips and timidly stared into Shoyo's eyes. "Um..." He mumbled, squeezing and then releasing his fists out of fear. "I want...to have sex." As soon as these words left his mouth, he didn't have time to even be embarrassed about it, because the door to the men's locker room opened right next to them. All of the ace's teammates filed out into the hallway. Even Shoyo seemed embarrassed, which is probably why he pulled him away quickly. "Where are you dragging me, dumbass?" He finally came back to his senses, panting since he had been holding his breath. 

"To my dorm room, obviously!" The ginger replied nonchalantly, not trying to be insulting. He glanced over his shoulder, mirroring the face he had made earlier on the court. Before turning back around, his smile illuminated the dim hallway, and then they were outside. It felt so natural. "We had an exercise scheduled, but...it can't be helped." He muttered this part, but Tobio heard him very clearly and felt his heartbeat speed up substantially. His blood was boiling, but in the good kind of way where the fibres of hair on his body were tingling in delight. 

"I'll do whatever you want, since you're skipping for me..." Although Tobio didn't stutter, he felt so naughty saying this...as if he was planning it the whole time. This was his chance to rekindle their old friendship, and form other relationships, perhaps. He couldn't believe he had actually mustered enough courage to admit his lustful dedication to this moment, though. It kept him quiet the rest of the way to Shoyo's dorm building, even inside. The halls were full of people heading to and from late classes. He didn't think this was a bright idea...to try and be quiet in such a public place with such...thin walls. Either way, he allowed the shorter adult to pull him into his room, looking around awkwardly since he didn't know exactly what to make of this all. 

Shoyo turned around to him after letting go of his wrist and unzipped his jacket, then placing it on the kitchen counter. "Kageyama, you said you'll do anything?" He plainly asked, then grinning and teasingly staring up at the boy as he nodded. "Okay, then... First of all, call me by my first name from now on! And second, you have to bottom." He looked like a child setting his condition, but in return, all he got was a confused frown.

Tobio was really surprised that the conditions weren't more harsh. He half-expected the smaller adult to force him into something embarrassing...but he was only forcing him to take the position he preferred. It was a win, most definitely. "That's all? Okay." He shrugged thoughtlessly, noticing that Shoyo was a sparkling, excited mess after he agreed. "You better not hold back, or I'll be pissed." He demanded the other, his tone threatening instead of sheepish like his previous remarks. 

"Of course not!" His ex-teammate reassured him boldly, then pulling him along by the shirt to his bedroom. "I think my roommate is going to be out all night, so...don't you hold back either." With this new consensus, they entered the boy's room, which was tidy minus the textbooks here and there.

The raven-haired adult averted his gaze to the ground as Shoyo closed the door behind them, locking it as well, and then began removing his jersey, as well as his shirt. He thought it was funny and ironic how they had kind of switched timidity throughout the years, but it was hard as shit to keep his mind relaxed when he was constantly thinking about just minutes ago when they were outside the locker rooms.

Tobio became anxious yet again when the smaller adult took his shirt off as well. He couldn't believe this was really happening. He wanted to keep things going smoothly, though, so he grabbed onto his pants and was about to pull them down, but Shoyo stopped him and leaned up, kissing him yet again that day. Those small hands pulled his pants down instead and then moved to his ass, gripping tightly and purposefully. The whipped boy blushed profusely once more, tightening his posture because of how new he was to all of this attention. Quite honestly, he wouldn't mind doing this every day if it meant he could stay and cherish his time with Shoyo.

As soon as their kiss ended, the smaller adult and backed up against his bed, pulling Tobio with him and sitting down. "Did you prep yourself in anticipation? You seem like you've been looking forward to this." Shoyo smiled a cheesy smile, slowly moving Tobio's underwear down over his thighs. He was completely hard and dripping precum helplessly, but he was only mildly embarrassed, to be honest. He didn't think anything was more taxing than what had happened the hallway earlier. That's why he nodded, and finally, for the first time, Shoyo looked surprised, and maybe even flustered himself. 

"Y-You mean, you've been planning this...?" He gaped, then firmly groping that exposed, plump ass. "So...right here is..." He trailed off, pressing his index and middle fingers against the slightly stretched hole. Once they were engulfed in warm, sticky heat, he blushed, pursing his lips anxiously. 

The taller adult clenched his eyes shut in response to the sensation, propping his hands up on Shoyo's shoulders. He lost his breath when those digits began moving roughly inside of him, and he impulsively got closer to the bed, lifting his knees up one by one to straddle the other boy on the bed. "Sh-Shoyo..." He exasperated, but he nearly jumped out of skin as a very specific ringtone went off in his jacket pocket. It was Suga calling, probably wondering where the fuck he was. He was about to get up, but Shoyo pulled his fingers out and then pinned him to the bed, staring at him like a wild animal from above. 

His cheeks heated up substantially and he slightly lowered his eyelids, completely in a trance because of the sexual tension. "D-Dumbass, that's Koshi-senpai..." He explained himself, but either way the smaller adult wouldn't get off of him. He actually did the opposite and leaned down, latching his mouth onto that tanned neck and abruptly wrapping his hand around Tobio's erection. Tobio, of course, winced because he had been straining himself so much, then letting out a really slutty moan as he relaxed into the other's touch. "Sh-Shoyo, I need to answer him... It might be important—" 

"Hush. You keep forgetting that you're the one who wanted this in the first place. Stop getting distracted, idiot." Those words stung like a bee, but they also encouraged Tobio all the more successfully. In response, he gulped and averted his gaze from the boy hovering over him, muttering rather gingerly:

"Take responsibility, fuckwad. You're the one who made me like this... You and your stupid fucking perfect smile, and your gullible remarks, and your fucking eyes. It's like—they're hot, and intense!" He stammered, though he managed not to stop midway through his speech. He needed Shoyo to understand just how ruined he had been, mentally and physically, by him. However, the boldness of his comments didn't hit him until seconds later when the shorter adult stared at him like he was a different person. He struggled to get Shoyo off of him, attempting to hide how freakishly embarrassed he was with his scary expression. 

After a moment, Shoyo acknowledged the phone ringing a second time, and something in his eyes changed...as if he was a little concerned. He let go of Tobio and stood up, heading over to where he had dropped his jacket and fishing the phone out of it. He almost immediately answered, grinning stupidly as he approached the bed again. Before he greeted, he turned the speaker phone on. "Hi, Suga-senpai!" His demeanour changed all of a sudden, which really...kinda frightened Tobio, even though he had been used to it in high school.

"Oh!! Shoyo-chan! How are you? I saw you taking care of Tobio-kun earlier—it's almost like you two never separated!" The fatherly figure in their lives boasted, then clearing his throat ironically. "Oh, right, this is Tobio's phone... Where is he at? I was calling to ask his whereabouts considering he didn't show up to our team rally. I mean...that was a really powerful spike, so it wouldn't be surprising if he was resting..." His thoughts and comments were all over the place, but the two younger adults knew very well about those tendencies. It was just his awkward nature.

"Koshi-senpai...if you don't mind, please don't call for another hour or so. Hinata and I are going to fuck. Like wild monkeys." Tobio confidently intervened, and he did so because he knew it was easy to embarrass the other setter. He almost chuckled when Koshi stammered on the other end of the line and apologised frantically.

"I'm s-s-s-so sorry! Ah, I'm an idiot... I'm sorry... Please don't let me interrupt—" before the silver-haired adult could even finish his own sentence, he hung up, likely out of anxiety or fear, to be completely frank. Little did Tobio know, Koshi also had his phone's speaker on...in a room with the rest of their teammates.


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio finally gets his wish, but it comes with a little heartache, and a little obsession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut again. Thanks for reading by the way!

"Th-That was so cute... I can't believe you told him the truth..." Shoyo's eyes were sparkling as he put the phone down, then pulling his pants down triumphantly. "Tobio, I want you to s-s-suck..." The boy was back to his old habits, having zero faith in himself despite his innocently deceiving ways. He didn't have to admit what he wanted, because Tobio had heard enough; the taller boy pouted a bit at the previous compliment and blushed only slightly, averting his gaze momentarily as he approached the edge of the bed. He patted next to him to signal for Shoyo to sit, and the boy complied easily.

Tobio thought it was funny how he had been fantasising about this idiot for so long, and yet Shoyo still looked more intrigued than him now. He was so big, too... It almost made him drool, but he kept his cool and licked his lips, pulling the underwear down sufficiently. "If you want me deeper, then just push me down... I'm not a pussy." He made his consent clear, then leaning down and kissing the tip of Shoyo's dick. Only now could he continue peacefully—he had always wanted to do that, because seeing it in his head just wasn't enough. He didn't believe he could be so slutty for one person, but now that he was lowering himself and sucking Shoyo's dick he certainly could. He straightened his tongue and went down as he felt necessary, then closing his eyes and beginning to move his head.

Shoyo didn't seem patient, and Kags was right to think so, especially since the previously known 'shrimp' was groaning fairly sensitively, and already had his hands in two very specific places: Tobio's hair, and Tobio's ass. Eventually, he shoved his fingers back inside that puckering entrance, but this time he also added two more. "W-Wow... Your mouth is on fire..." He murmured in between moans, biting down on his lower lip to stifle the noises.

The taller adult disregarded any adorableness from the boy he admired and focused on pleasuring him. It was hard, eventually, because Shoyo's fingers were grazing over his g-spot; it was so unbearable that he pulled off of his dick and mewled desperately, his body trembling from the intensity. He was drooling and looked like a hot mess, but he was completely gone once Shoyo curled his fingers and massaged his prostate. He finally stopped holding back and let his loud moans out, resting his forehead against the other's thighs out of exhaustion.

"Sh-Shoyo... _ah_! F-Feels...so good..." Tobio admitted sheepishly, hiding his face as much as possible as those fingers kept ruining him. He honestly had never felt this good, and as crazy as it sounds, he thought he felt this amazing just because it was Hinata. After all, he was...crazy in love with him. This was the most satisfying rekindling he could have ever imagined. "I want it... I want you i-inside me, _h-haah_..." At this point, his eyes were so foggy and his body was so numb that he could hardly close his fists without accidentally loosening up. He was both relieved and disappointed when Shoyo took his amazing fingers out, and he lifted himself up slowly as if annoyed. The look on his face was the opposite, though, and it accurately expressed his desperation. Shoyo looked aroused upon seeing it, but also frustrated.

"T-Tobio... Are you even Tobio Kageyama...?" The smaller adult gaped momentarily, gulping as Tobio got off of his lap and bent over next to him. Almost in an instant, he regained his composure and positioned himself behind his ex-teammate, gently slapping his hands against that plump ass. He didn't give a warning, and pushed himself into that appetising hole without holding back, just as Tobio had demanded of him earlier. "W-Woah...this feels...super good..." He panted in reaction to the intense heat, which caused him to stall and be still for a moment.

The raven-haired boy was sweating and blushing profusely, but he accepted this embarrassment as if it was the only chance he would ever get. His back arched and he rested his cheek against the sheets, making momentary eye contact with the cute crow. "M-Move your hips, dumbass..." He murmured teasingly, but he certainly regretted it when Shoyo ground into him ruthlessly. He moaned loudly and clenched hard onto the smaller boy's hands as they held his waist. After a moment, he was panting and twitching uncontrollably, having already lost himself before the real thing began.

When Shoyo finally began fucking him from behind, he was now so sensitive that he acted even more erotic with each deep thrust. He never imagined this old 'shrimpy' could turn into such a sexy dominant, and for him, of all people.

Eventually, the other became so rough and quick with his movements that Tobio couldn't relax anymore; he faced straight and pursed his lips as they trembled from the pleasure, outstretching his arms over his head and clenching the sheets. "Cum...I'm gonna...gonna cum..." He admitted shamelessly, absolutely struck by surprise when Shoyo pounded into him all of a sudden. It was the impact he needed to break, and at that point, he came all over Hinata's bed. He didn't feel bad...just very naughty and thrilled. That momentum, however, was erased when the smaller adult pulled out of him. All of a sudden, he was flipped onto his back, and his body covered in his own seed was the main focus. "I-Idiot...this is really...really embarrassing..." He complained.

Shoyo grinned lustrously and entered the other yet again, then getting as close as possible to his face and kissing his jaw, then his neck. He started to make hickeys everywhere there was a clear piece of skin, and as he did so, he began thrusting his hips harder and harder—perhaps it was a result of adrenaline from Tobio acting so cute and wrapping his legs around his waist. It was a possible scenario. After all, Tobio was a master of lewd intrigue; he knew it himself.

The nibbling and sucking on his neck went on for a few minutes, and he continued growing more and more unbearably sensitive from the impactful pressure against his prostate. Shoyo kept a constant speed at that point, but he gripped onto the sheets and propped himself up more, grinding deeper with the angle advantaging him. "I'm really close... Do you want me to—" he exasperated, however he was interrupted by the taller adult squeezing his legs tightly around him and forcing him to stay inside.

Tobio was so desperate that he didn't even try to think before his actions. It felt so unbelievably good to have Shoyo hitting his sweet spot continuously—so good that his moans turned into a slight whine, or a cry for help. He honestly thought he was going to cum again if this kept on; his suspicion, of course, was confirmed when Shoyo pinned him to the bed roughly and fucked him yet again with wild and animalistic energy. When he came again, he felt the pleasure start to turn into pain, and tears quickly streamed down his flushed cheeks.

Almost immediately after he calmed down enough, the bright-eyed adult's voice came out nicely. He groaned and grunted as he neared his high, and right before he let loose, he interlocked his fingers with Tobio's. Sweat descended from his chin and he scrunched his face up, letting a final high-pitched, loud moan escape as his seed filled Tobio to the brim. He bit his bottom lip as he shook from the release and then exhaustedly tried to catch his breath in synchronisation with Tobio. "That felt really good... I always knew your ass was amazing, but this...is completely different..." He swallowed as he choked on a breath and then pulled out, towering over a horny, lifeless Tobio. "Did it feel good for you, too?"

Kageyama panted and sat up, though he leaned back a bit and spread his legs so that it was obvious to Shoyo how much he had loved this affair. He was so sweaty that he combed through his bangs with his fingers, causing them to stick to his roots and expose his forehead. "It felt better than good, dumbass... I don't want to leave..." He disappointedly muttered, furrowing his eyebrows and collapsing onto his back from the numbness he felt. He childishly rolled onto his stomach afterwards, easily able to lift himself up in this position. Finally, despite him seeming like he could keep going forever, a large yawn attacked him out of nowhere, and he cutely covered his mouth as his eyes clenched shut. Of course, a mere second later, Shoyo yawned as well.

"It's not even late... you must be really tired, though. You worked really hard during your matches today, didn’t you?" Shoyo stood up as he spoke and picked his clothes up off of the floor, throwing them into his laundry hamper. "I guess I should clean my sheets before I shower..." He walked over closer to Tobio and then helped him to stand up; the taller boy's legs were wobbling and weak. "Go ahead and clean up. I'll use the shower after you." He offered in his usual sweet and friendly voice, helping Kageyama to the bathroom slowly. "I hope...that you're not gonna be in pain..."

"Shut up... I can handle it." Tobio suddenly yanked his arm away from Shoyo, limping the rest of the way to the bathroom and locking himself inside. Why was he acting like this? His goal was to have his feelings reciprocated, and yet he never acted kindly toward the shorter boy, even in high school. Either way, it was no time to be brooding, so he took a deep breath and looked into the mirror, blushing when he saw the hickeys everywhere on his neck and jaw. He grazed his fingers over the marks and held back a smile, happy for a moment that Hinata might actually consider him worth 'keeping'.

After a few more seconds of staring at his gross image, he turned around and put the water in the shower on just barely hot. He wanted to wake himself up, and he was used to colder showers anyway. For twenty minutes, at most, he washed his body and hair thoroughly until he was pristine. When he finally got out, he felt the pain in his ass rushing back to him—Was it worse now...? He clicked his tongue, holding onto the counter to keep his balance.

Once he caught his breath, he took a clean towel off of the shelves and wrapped it around his waist, then unlocking the door. Before leaving the bathroom, he grabbed one of Hinata's handy hair clips and clipped his bangs back out of his face so that he was more comfortable. At that point, Shoyo was waiting outside the room, a flustered expression taking him over yet again.

They met eyes and everything changed... this tension was no good. If he got aroused again, he really would seem like a bottomwhore. "Wh-What is it...? Why are you staring at me?" Tobio stammered quietly, averting his gaze instinctively.

"W-Well...! Um... After I shower...do you wanna go get drinks...? You had a text from Suga-senpai... He's at the pub with your team." Shoyo didn’t try to influence the other and just looked away, biting his lip nervously.

"Okay." The taller adult answered after a few seconds, facing Hinata again despite his overwhelming attraction to him. "You didn't answer me, though." He changed his demeanour, able to be slightly more calm because of his advantage. Shoyo was still a flustered mess, after all.

Finally, after the little ace gained his composure, he pursed his lips and swallowed, moving toward Tobio and playing with the towel around his hips. "M-Maybe I...got a little turned on again... You're all wet and naked..." He guiltily admitted, and Tobio blushed profusely in response.

"A-After you shower, I'll take care of it, I guess..." The raven-haired adult muttered shyly, slightly unwilling to help the other. He was pretty tired; despite how horny he was for Hinata, it didn’t mean he was energetic at all.


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio's true vulnerability is exposed, and yet he couldn't care less during sex. But outside of their messing around, he can't seem to get his shit together around Shoyo. Oh and, he has it BAD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :^) hi good evening  
> Smut warning again  
> A little degrading kink stuff in case you're uncomfy with that!

Tobio found some of Hinata's clothes that were surprisingly baggy and they fit perfectly; specifically, he found some gray sweatpants and a black long-sleeve that hugged to his form, but not too tightly that it might cause discomfort. Once he was dressed in clean clothes, he looked at his phone. The time was close to ten. He decided to pick his phone up and text his captain back.

**tobio-chan: _Hi. I think I'll come drinking, but I'm bringing Shoyo-san._**

**Koshi-senpai: _okay! By the way, just how hard did Hinata-kun hit your head earlier?_**

**tobio-chan: _Not that hard, I guess. He was holding back. But it still hurt like hell. Why are you asking?_**

**Koshi-senpai: _oh, no reason. It's just that...when I called, you said that you and Hinata were going to 'fuck like wild monkeys'_**

**tobio-chan: _i don't remember. I'm exhausted. But we did, if you were wondering. Idk._**

**Koshi-senpai: _oh, well, about that... all of the guys on the team heard you say it. And now they're kind of. How should i put this? They kind of anticipate you being a different person,,, they may or may not attack you_**

**tobio-chan: _I can take all of those guys at once. But my ass is Shoyo's. No exceptions._**

**Koshi-senpai: _you really are a handful... Please don't say gross things like that in public_**

**tobio-chan: _i don't have a filter though. I get it from my mom._**

**Koshi-senpai: _well, just try to keep the sexual tension on the down-low, then_**

**tobio-chan: _okay. I'm going to drink a lot, so prepare your wallet._**

After they finished going back-and-forth, Shoyo was coming out of the bathroom. _That was quick_ , he thought. He didn't actually know how much time he spent texting Koshi. The seconds and minutes always flew by surprisingly fast when they spoke, probably because they had such a deep bond and understanding.

As the shorter adult dried his fluffy hair, he had the most adorable, childish expression on his face. Tobio couldn't stop himself from staring, and after a moment he smirked to himself, staring at the ground intently.

_Shoyo is the cutest boy I've ever seen._

_This is good... He wants me._

By the time he was done with his thought, the other was looking at him with fear. Oh right, he had a creepy smile.

"H-Hey, what's with that look on your face? Are you plotting to kill me?" Hinata asked timidly, and in a quick retaliation, Tobio stood up abruptly with flushed cheeks.

"Sorry—I wasn't going to kill you. I was planning on killing my teammates." He lied cleverly, though he didn't feel the need to provide an explanation considering the stakes. Shoyo giggled dreamily at his 'joke', which made everything up to this point so worth the pain. "Um, if you're still hard..." He averted his gaze, his voice growing quiet and unsure, "...then I'll suck you off." With these words, he expected Shoyo to laugh at his shyness, but the boy approached him and grabbed onto his shoulders, pushing him down onto his knees.

"You're so weird, y'know?" Hinata teased with another small chortle, undoing the towel around his waist and roughly yanking Tobio's head toward his crotch. "Well, don't disappoint me. You've got a big, ugly mouth. It's gotta be good for something." The taller boy wasn't expecting Shoyo to be so rude and intimidating, but it was fucking sexy, especially since he said it in such an obliviously cheerful tone.

Tobio was sweltering either way, and felt his heart pounding inside his chest as he opened his mouth wide. As he engulfed Shoyo's erection in his warmth, he kept his tongue straight so that he could deepthroat. Eventually, he was wincing because he moved his head back and forth based on the other boy's will. He felt so useless, but that changed for him when he finally got a grip of power, tightening his lips around his meal. He noticed Shoyo's grip becoming weaker in his hair and used it as an opportunity to move his tongue rapidly as he pulled off. Now he was just desperate for more, which caused him to grab around the shaft tightly as he suckled the tip, flicking his tongue across the slit as well.

Before he knew it, Shoyo was panting and moaning quietly, and he changed the pace of things by shoving himself back into Tobio's mouth. He held onto those black locks tightly and began moving the taller adult's head on his own, going at a moderate pace. Kageyama was so anxious about ruining the moment that he just endured the pain and he gripped onto Shoyo's arms loosely. He moaned around the length sensitively, his face small and tense from the pressure. Thankfully, he didn't have to wait very long for the conclusion; a short minute later, the cocky ace climaxed, pulling out as he came and painting the inside of Tobio's mouth white. For some reason, while Shoyo held his dick and rubbed the tip against the other's tongue where his seed was beautifully displayed, the two just stared at each other intensively, not wavering with their desperate gazes.

Eventually, Hinata gulped and averted his gaze in defeat, his cheekbones lightly brushed with red. "Stop looking at me like that... We just showered." He made an excuse, pulling away slowly and scurrying off to his closet.

When the coast was clear, Tobio swallowed the seed and licked his lips appetisingly, then dizzily lifting himself up onto the bed. He didn't want to seem like a masochist, but that really did feel amazing. He loved knowing that his mouth could cause Shoyo such ecstasy. He sat down gently so that he didn't hurt himself, but the pain in his ass was still so great that he winced and scrunched his face momentarily. He hadn't even realised until now, but his horniness was more obvious than ever. He looked like such a wasted, lewd mess; for once his eyebrows were drooped enough to cause him to look weak and stunned. On top of that, his nipples were hard and budding underneath the tight shirt he wore, and he already harbored a fairly obvious bulge.

After Shoyo was dressed, the boy turned around and faced him, which was probably a mistake. Kageyama didn't have it in himself to look away, though, and accidentally lost control when the other boy was within a foot from him; as his arms wrapped around the smaller adult's frame, he became at ease and listened to that thumping heart that was so passionate all the time. He didn't want to let go. It would just be a waste if he didn't get the most out of his wave of confidence.

"This used to be the other way around. You're hugs are so nice..." His ex-teammate spoke genuinely, pursing his lips and petting the top of Tobio's head softly. "You're just shy, aren't you? I remember when I used to jump just to hug you." He sighed after speaking and pulled away abruptly, though he continued to play with Kags' hair.

"I'm n-not... I'm not shy." The taller boy facepalmed because of his obvious stutter, then standing up so that they could get going to the pub. "Come on." He demanded coolly and put his phone in his pocket, grabbing Shoyo by the forearm and dragging him out of his room. Once they were in the hallway, the smaller boy pulled his keys out, but they weren't for the dorm door. "Do you have a car or something?" Tobio asked timidly, feeling annoyed that this brat could drive a vehicle before him.

Shoyo grinned up at him after he mentioned the keys and laughed at his obliviousness. "These aren't car keys. They're motorcycle keys. They have a completely different shape." He pulled his arm out of Kageyama's grasp and then pulled his head down a bit, removing the clip in his hair. "You totally forgot about this. It's weird seeing your forehead." As this tease left his mouth, Tobio averted his gaze and pulled his hair down, straightening it in futile attempt to cover his vulnerable eyes and red cheeks.

Tobio followed the shorter adult down into the lobby of the dormitory and outside. Once he saw the boy's motorcycle, his eyes sparkled like a curious child. "Wow. Um. I can't...get on that though." He admitted sheepishly, understanding that he was being childish by having a fear of something this common. He didn't know why he expected anything else. Hinata was a professional at riding his bicycle... It was like, the same, but with an engine, and working brakes. He took a deep breath and picked up the helmet that was on the handles, putting it atop his hard head and buckling the straps. "Promise me you won't go too fast. I want to get to the bar alive." He remarked jokingly, pouting slightly however.

"Going fast is what makes it fun. C'mon, you'll see." Shoyo hopped onto the bike and started the roaring engine, and Tobio begrudgingly followed, sitting close behind him. He was quick to wrap his arms around the boy, and his chin rested gently on his shoulder.

Before the dark-haired boy knew it, they were moving, and Hinata definitely completely disregarded his request. He shook in a panic at first because of how fast he was going, and clenched his eyelids shut. But then, as time passed, the wind slapping him against the face felt indescribably good, even if it was freezing outside. To be honest, his body started moving on its own; he lifted his head up and stared at the assortments of lights that appeared as blurs, almost like the northern lights. He was mesmerised and accidentally grew a genuinely excitable smile, watching the world pass him by—well, it was the other way around, but it didn't feel like it. For once, he wasn't complaining about his hair getting in his way—the helmet stopped most of it anyway.

They didn't speak the whole way to the bar, but once they got there, Shoyo came to an abrupt and scary stop, and his soul almost left his body. He quickly got off of the bike, his head spinning and his stomach churning. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Koshi staring out through the glass door. He took the helmet off and then wobbled over to the entrance without Hinata, but the boy caught up to him energetically and punched him on the back in a playful manner.

"Dumbass! Stop touching me!" He angrily complained, but all of a sudden Shoyo grabbed his hand and squeezed it, pulling Tobio inside the building. He was malfunctioning. " _H-Hand...t-touch..._ " He stammered like an idiot, his entire face burning up and his body practically steaming from the embarrassment. He had the major jitters from the intimate contact. Shoyo's hand was so damn soft...so _warm_. He honestly would have collapsed had Koshi not secured him and pulled him to the safety of the bar.

"You've really done it now, Hinata-kun..." Sugawara sighed and put his hands on his hips, his eyebrows furrowed in deep thought.

"Eh? What—?" The smaller adult gaped, finally looking at Tobio and taking in his flustered expression. "What happened? Why is your face so red, Tobio?" He was completely clueless, as usual, and it didn't seem like he would take the hint anytime soon. "Anyway, senpai, it's good to see you!" He grinned brightly. "Where's Azumane? I wanna see him too!"

Koshi blinked in astonishment, but not because of Hinata—because Tobio clung to him all of a sudden with an innocent expression, continuing to shake with anxiety. "Um... Oh, right. You should go find him. I think he hid in the bathroom when he saw you guys show up." He shoved the boy in the direction of the restrooms and then took a deep breath in relief, holding onto the other setter's shoulders with intent to nurture, just like he used to. "Hey, calm down. I know you're crazy about him but it's not good for your poor heart if you tense up like this..." He offered his well-known encouraging smile.

"A-All right... _But_ , he touched my hand..." He repeated himself in better dialect, reverting back to his shyness and covering up his red ears. "E-Earlier he... he held my hands during _sex_." He suddenly became fired up, blue eyes full of eagerness and desire. "But this time is different!" He admitted, holding his arms since it was kind of chilly in the room.

" _Hey_ , what did I say over text?" Sugawara arched his eyebrows and jokingly punched the top of Tobio's head, then messing up his hair. "By the way, you didn't even try to hide the hickeys... I seriously think you have a concussion." He changed the subject, and the raven-haired boy stiffened up yet again, quickly placing his hand over his neck. "You completely forgot, didn't you?"

Kageyama cleared his throat and averted his gaze, feeling somewhat back to normal now. "Okay, so maybe I forgot... There's a very good explanation, but I'm not allowed to give it in public, says _you_." He was openly pouting, but when Shoyo came back out of the bathroom with Asahi, he could feel his discontentment washing away. He really was...just so addicted to him.


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tobio is so head over heels for shoyo that his fantasies mirror in his dreamland, and his senpai ends up having to deal with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi I'm really tired but I love them in conclusion

"Oh, Tobio, are you cold?" Shoyo immediately caught sight of the shivering setter and scurried over to him with a concerned gaze. Asahi followed slowly behind; he blushed from secondhand embarrassment as the 'shrimp' took his warm black coat off and wrapped it around Tobio's back. "There you go. I wasn't really cold, so you can wear it." His grin was smaller than usual, but it still had the same effect on the taller adult no matter what.

Even though Kageyama was timid after this, he mustered up enough courage to act in defense as he slipped his arms into the holes. "D-Dumbass... Don't patronise me..." After saying this, he felt like he had betrayed himself. In his head, he was thinking the exact opposite: Please keep taking care of me. Please don't stop being an idiot.

Without realising it, he brought the jacket closer to his face and sniffed the fabric discretely, his ears turning red once again. To his surprise, the next thing he heard was Sugawara's confident and slightly annoyed voice.

"Pardon me! Can we get this one a pitcher of beer?" He pointed to Tobio with seemingly no bad intentions, but even so, the bartender was a little skeptical at first.

"K-Koshi-senpai... Are you trying to get me drunk?" Tobio asked nervously, unsure eyes glancing at Hinata and then back at the older adult; they were glaring at each other for some reason.

The silver-haired boy moved away and stood next to Asahi, who was probably staying quiet because he didn't want to get involved. "I am trying to get you drunk. You're easier to handle that way. And cute." He said these things with such ease, and he wasn't affected by shyness at all, but Tobio, on the other hand, frowned at the implication. "Hinata, are you going to drink?" He egged the boy on, a subtle smirk appearing on his lips.

"Oh, well... I think I'll pass. I have to drive back to the university later." Shoyo explained himself briefly, not really caring one way or the other, by the looks of things. He was completely taken by surprise when the blue-eyed, tall idiot chugged the whole pitcher of beer without stopping to breathe even once. Clearly, they were on different wavelengths. "T-Tobio-kun... Are you okay?" He gaped momentarily, patting the other's back when he started to cough from choking on his sharp inhale.

"If you're not gonna drink—If I pass out later, just take advantage of my bo—" he stopped in his tracks suddenly, gulping a lump down his throat as Koshi stared him down threateningly. He honestly should have taken his time with the pitcher, because he had the hiccups now, and Asahi laughed awkwardly at his body's rebellion.

Shoyo sat down next to Tobio and leaned close to his ear, whispering to him seductively, "...I want you to be awake." He gave the taller boy the bedroom eyes and then turned his head away smugly. The bartender gave him a beer bottle despite his recent decision. He decided to enjoy it, which is why he picked it up and drank it humbly. Tobio assumed it was because he'd had a long day, so he didn't say anything.

In the meantime, while Hinata caught up with Asahi and Koshi, Kageyama pondered to himself about earlier and snuggled into his ex-teammate's warm coat, feeling his stress evaporate. After a while, he started to feel drowsy and dizzy, but he stupidly asked for another drink. He wanted to get hellishly drunk if it meant he had to live another day in shame of his feelings, so he was very pleased when the bartender gave him something stronger, a rum cocktail that went straight to his fingertips when he drank it. He was sort-of low on the alcohol tolerance scale, so when it started to affect his thinking, he slipped off his chair and stumbled to the bathroom. Once he was concealed, he looked at his flustered, disgusting expression in the mirror and then huffed out in pent-up desire, reaching down to his crotch and squeezing his bulge through the fabric. He closed his eyes and got lost in his own imagination, extremely turned on at the thought of Shoyo pinning him down and fucking him mercilessly.

Since he was so far deep in his fantasyland, he didn't notice when the door opened. He only knew someone else entered because he opened his eyes after feeling a grinding sensation behind him. He caught a glimpse of those orange locks in the reflection and pressed his hands against the wall, shivering at the feeling of Hinata groping his dick roughly and breathing against his back. He didn't say anything because he thought it would ruin the fun. He was fairly surprised when he was pressed more into the mirror, his ass sticking out because of the position. He placed his hands against the glass and braced himself, but he wasn't at all expecting Shoyo to pull his pants and underwear down at the back. He was blushing more than ever just thinking about how naughty this was, and thrilling. They were completely out in the open, and yet he didn't want to stop.

"Mmngh...Sh-Shoyo-san...we shouldn't be doing this..." He moaned in anticipation when Hinata suddenly groped his ass, and seconds later he underwent an extreme pleasure. He never imagined this could feel any better in public, but once the smaller boy was all the way inside him, he was drooling and panting desperately. He could see his ruined face in the mirror but didn't feel ashamed; if anything, he was shameless because he was exploring and experimenting with the person he admired. Of course, the moment he finally warmed up to the public thing, Shoyo was moving his hips at a quick pace, and he moaned loudly. He was already so aroused from the alcohol making him more vulnerable—needless to say, he was a hot mess.

A few minutes later, through all the pleasure, he expected to be in ecstasy when he came, but instead, he shot up from his floor mattress. He was in the hotel that they were staying in...and not the bar? Had he passed out at the bar? If so, why did that dream feel so real...? He didn't really have time to think about his imagination, because he was sweating and exposed in a room with his teammates...and he was clearly aroused. Fortunately, the only one awake was Koshi, who rolled over onto his side and stared at him with a small grin.

"You've been squirming and speaking a lot in your sleep. You must really want him..." The other setter whispered coyly, slipping out from under his comforter and closing the space between them confidently. "Want me to take care of you...?" He smiled chastely, not expressing any ill intention whatsoever. "I know you would much rather have Hinata-kun, but he's outside right now...kind of gloomy, so I think it would be wrong to seduce him." With these words, Tobio's cheeks grew redder, and he averted his gaze guiltily.

"C-Can you help me to the bathroom...?" The raven-haired boy slowly moved his covers off of his body, revealing his toned, sweaty legs and chest, as well as his twitching erection underneath his boxers. He had only noticed now that he was naked other than his private zone. He tried to stand but he was still so drunk that he stumbled over onto Suga, laying across his lap with his ass in the air like a child. He couldn't help but bite his lip when Koshi groped his balls, squeezing them ruthlessly for a moment. "A-Ah... I can't... I-I don't want to wake them up, senpai..." He admitted in a whisper, gathering enough strength to pull away and catch his balance as he lifted himself once more. Even though he was much taller than Koshi, he still felt insignificant and submissive when the elder adult stood up in front of him. He eventually dropped his head in shame and hurried to the bathroom, grabbing Suga's wrist as he passed him.

Once they were inside, he closed the door behind himself, panting heavily since his mind was still lagging behind in dreamland. He didn’t expect Suga to immediately fall to his knees and pull his boxers down, exposing just how erect he was. "Th-This is...so weird..." He admitted quietly, gulping a lump down his throat to ease the anxiety.

Koshi laughed awkwardly, a bright, cheery smile accompanying his expression. He was definitely more like a father figure than a friend with benefits...so this was surprising to Tobio. He never imagined his senpai would see him in a sexual way. "Sorry, but y'know... sometimes you're too cute. Me n' Daichi-kun used to talk about you all the time. And now...you're all grown up, and I hate that Hinata-kun has you under his spell. Ah, but...maybe I shouldn't be talking about this right now—" he cut himself off, moving the boxers down around Tobio's ankles and grabbing his thighs. "We both miss the person we love, right...? So let's just make this our little secret." With this statement, Koshi winked, moving his face close to Kags' crotch and licking up his length.

Kageyama tensed up at the familiar yet unfamiliar feeling, wishing it was Shoyo rather than his role model.He couldn't help but think about those words—love was pretty strong, wasn't it? He started to moan sensitively as Koshi sucked him off, though he felt oddly empty. He did love that annoyingly charming brat, didn't he? Either way, he wasn't sure he was going to be able to hold back now that he was fired up. "Sh-Shoyo..." He accidentally murmured, stumbling away from the door over to the shower, where he took a seat on the edge of the tub. Suga followed on his knees, never once pulling off until the boy was sat down. "Senpai...I want dick..." He admitted breathlessly, lifting one of his legs up to expose his worn, puckering asshole.

Koshi blushed when he heard the bluntness and moved away a bit, shyly taking in the image in front of him. "I thought...Hinata owned your ass..." He managed to tease the other, but then he smiled and pulled his boxers down, leaning against the tub slowly. "If you want it so badly, then come get it." He demanded coolly, but he ended up just seeming embarrassed again when Tobio actually followed through and sat on his lap. " _Hah_..." He looked away abruptly, avoiding the other setter's mysterious and arousing stare.

"You're really big, senpai... I might not be able to stay quiet." Tobio drunkenly replied, licking his lips and lifting his hips as he positioned the tip at his asshole. As he lowered himself onto the girth, he immediately snapped and winced at the pain. Going at it so roughly with Hinata had probably made him sore and he didn't even notice until now. Despite the pain, he gripped onto the edge of the tub and exasperated, his legs and arms shaking in pleasure as he prepared himself. "S-So full... My ass feels so good..." He didn't purposely smile, but the alcohol in his system wore him down so much that he didn't look creepy this time...just really sexy.

Once the pain began to subside, he started to bounce his hips up and down, his arms thankfully strong enough to give them both peak enjoyment. He wasn't sure why he felt so slutty, but it only added to his excitement when Sugawara began suckling on one of his hard nipples, and groping his ass with his muscular hands. He would have forgotten about Hinata if they were alone for a little longer, but when the door opened behind him, he looked over his shoulder and felt his heart fall into his stomach.


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sex, sex, and more sex! How much more can poor Tobio possibly handle? Who knew Shoyo was such a kinky bastard?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as you probably already figured out, this chapter is purely smut. I know you guys were getting impatient so this is my apology. :)

"Tobio, you weren't being quiet at all." Hinata smiled chastely, closing and locking the door behind himself. Afterwards, he joined the two on the floor and situated himself on his knees behind the raven-haired, his demeanour suddenly changing. "You were saying my name, even though you're getting fucked by Suga-senpai. Do you have a thing for me or something?" He clicked his tongue and pulled his pants down, then taking his dick out and rubbing it against Tobio's ass.

Oddly enough, the younger adult was tense upon feeling this sensation. He didn't know if he could handle two guys at once, but he didn't really have time to speculate it, because Shoyo suddenly prodded at his already stretched hole. "N-No...don't. It hurts..." He admitted with a whine, habitually arching his back because of the pain. He ended up moaning loudly once both girths were inside him, pushing deeper and deeper. Tears even formed after a moment, and he was so heavy from the pressure behind him that eventually Koshi was on his back on the floor, and he was atop him with such a lewd expression that he definitely was not the same person.

When he glanced over his shoulder to see Shoyo's face, the elder adult pushed him down roughly so that he was putting all his weight against the tub, and also so he had leverage. "Why are you being like this, dumbass...?!" He complained, but his mind was so in jumbles that all he could really focus on was the pleasure. In fact, when Hinata started to fuck him from behind, he was a panting and moaning mess. It was so intense that he clenched his eyes shut. "F-Fuck... Senpai, m-move please... I can't take it..." He begged his teammate, extremely satisfied when both boys were moving their hips, and both were putting their hands on his sensitive body...Koshi's on his ass, and Shoyo's on his shoulders.

"K-Kageyama-kun...your ass does feel amazing..." Sugawara muttered in between his panting, laughing airily because of the circumstances. "I'm such a bad role model...hehehe..." He joked lightheartedly, but the relaxed atmosphere didn't remain because Hinata wrapped one hand around Tobio's throbbing dick, jerking him off to relieve his body's stress. They were loud together, but Tobio would definitely win the award for biggest twink.

"You two talk too much during sex...it's super weird..." Shoyo admitted shamelessly, making his movements more ruthless so that the others would keep the talking to a minimum.

Tobio was crying out in pleasure because of this change of pace, and he relaxed his body completely since he was being used so well. Maybe it was the drunkenness that did him in, but he didn't take long to snap and reached his climax in no time, getting cum all over Suga's chest. Afterwards, he was so worn out that he could hardly see. The others still had a lot of energy, though, and fucked him without restraint while his moans turned into frequent wincing over time. When Shoyo finally came inside of him, soon after followed Koshi, and he had such a naughty expression, drool seeping from his mouth and running down his neck. On top of that, he was trembling from the pleasure, so when he was empty, he shook desperately, his thighs soaked with bodily fluids.

Despite his discomfort, he succumbed to his shyness and made his first priority hiding his face against Koshi's shoulders. He panted and tried to calm his heart rate down, but unfortunately both boys were continuously staring him down. When Suga raised his head gently and wiped the drool from his mouth and chin with his thumbs, Tobio couldn't help but lick over his fingers when they were vulnerable. He thought the other would do something in return for the tease, but instead he blushed profusely and tensed up. It caused Kags to blink in surprise and pull away. "Senpai... sorry." He completely forgot that the boy had Daichi on his mind all the time—they were dating and had been for a while, so no wonder he was getting cautious.

Shoyo was quiet during their exchange, but once Suga became too timid to speak, he helped Tobio up from behind and propped him against the sink counter. He pulled away slowly, then looking up into those gentle blue eyes. In an instant, their gazes locked, and they were both flushing from the embarrassment of the atmosphere, averting their eyes afterward. "Stop looking at me like that or I might have to bend you over again..." He bit his lip, stumbling a bit when Tobio pushed his ass back against his crotch.

"Mm... Hngh... Shoyo-san...do whatever you want to me... My hole is wide open for you..." The younger adult attempted to seduce Hinata, panting heavily because of his previous ruin. He was so desperate for more, even though he was all stretched out and had cum running down his long, slender legs. Even the look on his face was pure lust, and he was just barely holding his mouth open, drooling despite his efforts not to.

"K-Kageyama... You are definitely still drunk. You're going to regret this later when you can't walk, you know...?" Koshi warned his underclassman quietly as he stood up. He wiped the fluids off of his chest with some tissues and put his clothes back on, then walking to the bathroom door and opening it. "You two be more tame, because I don't want the others to wake up..." With this, he slipped back into the bedroom and shut the door quickly, careful to not make a ruckus. Little did Kageyama know, basically all of his teammates were awake now, and purposefully listening in on his strange behavior.

"You love dick, don't you? You're such a horny slut." Shoyo arched his eyebrows, eventually smirking as he spread the raven-haired boy's ass. After he positioned himself back at that loosened hole, he quickly shoved in, going as far back as possible. He moaned sensitively whilst slowly ramming himself inside over and over. Tobio's whimpers and cries egged him on, and he roughly slapped the boy's ass a few times. "You're not even trying to be quiet. Do you want the others to know how addicted you are?" He berated the taller adult, hoping to intimidate him even more.

Truthfully, Tobio was so lost to the pleasure that he wasn't himself; normally, he would try to hide his voice out of embarrassment, but with the drunkenness and the overwhelming musk in the room, he was dizzy and lightheaded. With every thrust, his moans became more and more passionate, and he held onto the counter for dear life as the speed increased. "Y-Yes...! Sh-Shoyo, my insides...you're destroying me...!" He was ecstatic about this intense feeling in his ass and therefore became extremely pleased when the ginger boy purposefully began directing his movements against his prostate.

He was able to withstand the amount of pressure, but eventually Shoyo got cocky and ground into him ruthlessly, causing him to tense up and whine as he stared at himself in the mirror. His legs were trembling, and he groaned in pain. The smaller adult grabbed his jaw from behind after a moment and pulled him into a sloppy kiss, continuing to breed him without restraint. He was starting to get a little dizzy from the amount of heat surrounding him, which caused him to face forward at the mirror and hold onto the counter for dear life. He was panting heavily, rapidly due to his throat giving out on him. Eventually he dropped his head and closed his eyes, enjoying the pain and pleasure blissfully.

"You getting tired of me? One dick not enough for you now?" Shoyo suddenly spoke up, having noticed how relaxed the taller boy was despite the circumstances. He moved his hands to the sides of Tobio's chest and began teasing his nipples, also making his thrusts more sudden and quick. When Tobio started to tremble, his knees buckled underneath them and he tried to keep standing, however it was very difficult. "So this is a sensitive spot, huh?" He pinched around them hard, twisting as well to drive the other crazy.

Funnily enough, Tobio was pretty self conscious about his nipples, and how sensitive they were. Touching them always turned him on, and because of how horny he already was, when Shoyo suddenly squeezed them, he let out a fairly loud moan and came once again, then nearly passing out because of the shock. "I...I can't stand...anymore..." He admitted between his deep breaths, losing his balance a few times before finally falling to his knees in defeat. His body could no longer take all the attention.

The ginger adult blinked in shock and slowly got onto his knees next to Tobio, gently caressing his shoulders to comfort him. "Sorry, did I go too hard...? I kinda got carried away... Your voice turns me on." He admitted quietly, placing a kiss against the hickeys he had made on the setter's neck.

"Sh-Shut up...pervert... It's your fault I'm m-m-moaning so loud." After speaking, Tobio felt his heart start to pound uncontrollably inside his chest. It wasn't like the other times... He was anxious, and he thought he would go into cardiac arrest as Shoyo shortened the space between them, pressing their lips together slowly.

After a moment of them making out, the ace pushed Kageyama down onto his back, then spreading his legs and moving between them. He noticed the desperate look in the other's eyes and chuckled, pushing himself back into Tobio. "Look who you're calling a pervert... You're squeezing around me so much." He hadn't seen this before from Tobio, but once he looked back up, he saw the taller boy holding his arms out on either side of his head vulnerably, averting his gaze like the tsundere he was. This was the first occurrence between them where it felt like time had stopped all around them.

Shoyo huffed out a breath he had been holding in and leaned forward over Tobio's body, interlocking their fingers and then just barely rocking his hips to make the other lose the rest of his sanity and give in to the pleasure. "Tell me how good you feel. You're not twitching for no reason."

"Y-You suck... Go faster if you're gonna act like that. Hurry up." Tobio clenched his eyes shut and tried to avoid making eye contact, however he had a hard time keeping quiet when Shoyo followed his orders. It was so fast...so deep inside him, and he couldn't focus. He had already came so much that it was starting to hurt to have this much attention. Thankfully, it didn't take too long for Shoyo to cum again. Once he did, the raven-haired boy turned onto his side, coughing thanks to how much he abused used his throat.

"You got us so dirty...we'll have to shower together." Hinata smiled brightly, standing up and helping Tobio as he did so. "Why don't you go ahead and get in? I should clean the floor..." He offered, ushering the setter over to the shower and turning the water on for him.

Tobio still wasn't calm after having so much sex. He lost count of how many times he came, but he was in so much pain now that he swore to himself he wouldn't get aroused again. He couldn't risk the last of his strength getting swept away by this dorky boy he was so head over heels for.


End file.
